


Mirrormaze

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your reflection is not a suitable substitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrormaze

He was the sort of person who could do things like this and not be embarrassed.

That did not mean there were any fewer strange looks sent his way, or any fewer mothers steering their children in a wide, wary arc around him, or any fewer teenage girls giggling to themselves across the street as they watched him.

Honestly, he didn't understand what was so strange about holding a conversation with one's own reflection in a store window.

"I think you're quite kissable," he told himself thoughtfully, prodding his lips with a finger and frowning.

His reflection frowned back at him.

"What's that? 'How come nobody else wants to kiss me then?' Well, old friend, that's a good question! Hmm. Let's see. Perhaps it's because you're so dazzling that others are too intimidated to come anywhere near your glowing lips! What's that you say? It's sad? It's lonely? Oh, of course. I understand _perfectly._ "

If he looked closely enough, he could see the reflection of his back in a window across the street in the reflection in front of him. It made him dizzy, so he leaned on the glass and grinned wryly. "Well then, if no one else will kiss you, I will!" he proclaimed gallantly, and stole a wet, chilly kiss from the flat, silent glass.

Somehow, it was not satisfying. His lips felt numb, maybe a bit frozen, not the least bit like what he'd read about in those mangas where kisses were heated and soft and made people dizzy.

Next time, he vowed, he would pick a warmer mirror.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: iverin  
> Prompt: stolen kiss


End file.
